They Don't Know About Us
by ayumishikado17
Summary: They have secrets, they shared I love you's, kisses and even their bodies. Yet, no one knew about them. About their long-lasting relationship. Sunako&Kyohei Based on The song by One Direction


People say we shouldn t be together We're too young to know about forever But I say they don t know what they talk talk talkin about

Kyohei stared at Sunako, she was cooking again. He never thought that he'll fall madly in love with her, especially since they did nothing but fight. But, it happened.

"Kyohei, you're too young to know about these things" Kyohei's mother said back then, but now he knew that he'll be happy being with this creature of the darkness, forever.

Cause this love is only getting stronger So I don t wanna wait any longer I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girlll Ohh

Everyday, Everynight that he sneaks into her santuary just to watch horror movies with her is like the best thing that can happen to Kyohei's day.

"Sunako-chan, can't we just tell them that you're my girl, now?" Kyohei asked the girl who had her eyes glued to the TV.

Sunako only smiled,

"In due time, Kyohei-kun. In due time."

They don t know about the things we do They don t know about the I love you s But I bet you if they only knew They will just be jealous of us They don t know about the up all night s They don t know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right

Kyohei began to think of all those secret meetings they have, the kisses they've shared and the hugs at 3 in the morning. The I love you's said to each other was the moments they treasure. They didn't want anyone to know because surely Kyohei's fangirls will attack and be jealous of Sunako. They wouldn't understand.

To Kyohei, Sunako was perfect. She was a lady to look forward to. but people didn't knew about them.

Baby they don t know about They don t know about us

"And they'll never know about us, for the time being, Kyohei-kun." Sunako would always whisper yo him.

Just one touch and I was a believer Every day it gets a little sweeter It s getting better Keeps getting better all the time girl

He never believed in love, he was always put into misery by sexual harrasment, but when Sunako's lips accidentaly touched his lips when they were playing table tennis, everything changed. He knew, in his violent rock-hard bones that everything will be better with Sunako by his side.

They don t know about the things we do They don t know about the I love you s But I bet you if they only knew They will just be jealous of us They don t know about the up all night s They don t know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right

Kyohei sat down beside Sunako,

"They don't about the laughter we share, kisses we give, promises we create, I love you's exchanged. Do you think this is right, Sunako-chan? Hiding it from Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, Noi, and Tamao?" Kyohei whispered softly, caressing Sunako's porcelain skin.

Sunako only smiled, pressing her lips softly against Kyohei's.

"They'll just be jealous, Kyohei-kun. Jealous of our all-nighters, and jealous that because of you, I believed in love again."

With that sentence, Kyohei felt as if everything in the world belonged to him.

Baby they don t know about They don t know about us

"Don't worry, Sunako-chan. They won't know about us. For now." Kyohei whispered before kissig down her neck.

They don t know how special you are They don t know what you ve done to my heart They can say anything they want Cause they don t know about us

"What is the meaning of this, Kyohei Takano?!" Sunako's aunt screamed at the blonde beauty,

"I don't know what you're talking about, Auntie." Kyohei said coldly,

"You don't know?! Explain this to me!" Mrs. Nakahara screamed as he threw pictures of him and Sunako in bed, at the archade holding hands, kissing, feeding each other in front of him.

Ranmaru. Takenaga, and Yuki's eyes widened,

"K-Kyohei-kun..." Yuki whispered,

Before Kyohei could answer,

"Auntie, I love Kyohei. You don't know how special he is to me, you don't know what he has done to me! You don't know how he changed me for the better! I don't care what you say, because you! and you! and you! specially you, Auntie, don't know anything about us!" Sunako screamed, pointing at Ranmaru, Takenaga, Yuki then her Aunt.

Mrs. Nakahara stood there, wide eyed.

"S-Sunako..." She softly said,

Sunako smirked,

"You guys don't know anything we've been through, you don't have the right to ask Kyohei these kinds of things! Come on, Kyohei-kun, I got a new movie. If you need us, we'll be in his room." She said, before pulling Kyohei with her.

Mrs. Nakahara smiled,

"We never knew about them, hm? Well. good luck everyone! I hope when I visit, Sunako is not yet pregnant okay?"

The boys only smiled and nodded,

"Hai, Obaa-chan!"

They don t know what we do best That s between me and you our little secret

"Sunako-chan, why did-"

*chu*

But I wanna tell em I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

"You wanna tell the whole world that I'm your girl, right? Tell them now."

Kyohei smiled, pressing his lips against Sunako's soft swollen ones.

They don t know about the things we do They don t know about the I love you s But I bet you if they only knew They will just be jealous of us They don t know about the up all night s They don t know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don t know about They don t know about us

They don t know about the things we do They don t know about the I love you s But I bet you if they only knew They will just be jealous of us They don t know about the up all night s They don t know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don t know about They don t know about us

They don t know about us They don t know about us~

"Heh, I would've never thought about the two of them being together." Takenaga said with a smile,

"I second that. I thought it'd be impossible." Ranmaru said as he sat down next to Takenaga,

"So... Does this mean, if Kyohei takes Sunako out, we won't be able to eat a decent food?" Yuki asked innocently.

Takenaga and Ranmaru groaned. 


End file.
